Who Dares to Love?
by patricia51
Summary: As the training ends and the Games begin Clove and Katniss find themselves falling deeper and deeper in love. But they both know their story can only have one ending. Sequel to my story "Night". Femslash. Clove/Katniss. Rated "M" for sex, violence and character death. Complete.
1. Confusion

Who Dares to Love? Chapter One by patricia51

(Sequel to my story Night . As the training ends and the Games begin Clove and Katniss find themselves falling deeper and deeper in love. But they both know their story has only one ending. Clove/Katniss.)

(Confusion)

(Clove)

"Oh GOD what in the world am I doing?"

I don't know that I've ever asked such a question in my entire life. I've never needed to. Since I can remember my future has been laid out. Step by step I have known exactly where I was going and the steps I needed to take to achieve that goal: to be the winner of the Hunger Games and attain a life of fame, admiration and luxury in my home District Two.

Even this little distraction I'm indulging myself in is not out of character. I've always pursued any female that Cato chases. Sometimes I win and sometimes he does. It's no big thing. He returns the favor although I'm usually more successful in my own choices. I rarely go after some girl I'm sure is completely straight. Well not at first. I have converted a couple of Cato's playmates to my side.

I suppose if either of us were to ever get serious about someone than the game would be off. That's completely theoretical though of course. Becoming serious about someone would interfere with the primary goal we share. Especially now. After all these years of preparation the last thing either of us can afford is some romantic distraction; some person our thoughts would stray to at the worst possible time; someone who might cause us to falter when our minds need to be set on surviving. Okay, killing if you have to think of it that way.

That explains why on the third night here I have blonde Glimmer from District One pinned against the wall of her suite's bedroom where I am quite frankly fucking the hell out of her. Of course Cato did the same thing to her last night. Probably pretty much the same position in fact. My hands cupping her butt, her legs around my waist and her head back so she can moan freely. Her dress is pushed up around her waist and wrenched down to give me free access to her breasts. Her panties are a torn little pile on the floor. I didn't wear any myself in anticipation of this happening. The trousers I changed into after we finished the day's training session are around my ankles. I grin to myself. We probably DO resemble how she and Cato looked last night.

Not that I'm using any artificial equipment. I don't need any artificial cock to fuck another girl. Just me. Not that I don't enjoy using a strapon sometimes. I do so love taking girls like Glimmer, girls who are sexy and know it and flaunt it, and bending them over and shoving my strapon up their butt and showing them who's in charge. But that's all part of the same idea my fellow male tribute when it comes to girls. Just fuck them. Oh sure make sure they have a good time with as many orgasms as they can muster. Wine and dine them. Get them into bed. Or up against a wall. But when it's over it's over. Wham Ba'am thank you ma'am. One of our trainers who has had access to old videos and such before the collapse calls it the "Barney Stinsom Maneuver", whoever in the world he was. But he boiled it down to simplistics for us.

"When you're done, get up and go home. Throw away any phone numbers. Promise anything but never, ever, NEVER get romantic AFTER the sex. Love'em and leave 'em."

He went on to tell horror stories of Tributes who let themselves be distracted by the guy or girl they left back home and were pinning for instead of watching what they were doing and ended up sprawled in front of the Cornucopia. He also mentioned a couple of famous instances where the year's tributes fell in love with each other and what disasters those years turned out to be.

Cato and I looked at each other at THAT remark and at the same time replied "Yuck!"

The trainer relented. After all, I've always been open about my sexual preference. "Okay it's not going to happen with you two," he admits. "But still the warning is valid. Don't get involved. Have fun. You need the release sex gives you. But that's where it needs to end." And that's never been a problem. Until now. Oh not with Glimmer; she's hot and sexy and I'm enjoying what my body is doing to hers but there won't be a moment's hesitation in burying a knife in her heart if we should turn out to be the last two survivors. Or before then if it becomes necessary. I know it and she knows it and she will do me just as fast as I will her.

That's not what's driving me crazy. I mean seriously really questioning my sanity. Because even when I grabbed Glimmer in the elevator and we staggered into her bedroom and commenced to having each other my mind kept playing tricks on me. The blonde hair keeps turning dark and the full figure slims down and then I'm no longer fucking Glimmer. Instead I'm making love to Katniss Everdeen, the 'Girl on Fire' from District Twelve.

And THAT is insane. Because for me to be thinking about another girl while in the middle of nailing another one is something I have never done before. Not once. But it keeps happening now. Once hell, her face and body have already popped up three or four, no make that five times during this stress relief session. And that means something; something I can barely face.

This is a girl I never knew existed until two days ago. And the first time I saw her was during the parade. I think I paid more attention to her costume rather than her. After all, it was a stunning display, guaranteed to bring in the sponsors.

It wasn't until yesterday morning that I actually saw her; saw her as a person. I didn't plan that either, I was just checking out the competition. And the other girls. Glimmer was pretty much marked down as the fuck-buddy Cato and I would spar over at least for the first night. Then across the room my eyes met hers and I swear my heart stopped beating for a moment.

I knew who she was. Katniss Everdeen from District Twelve, a volunteer and the only volunteer that district has ever offered. I knew why too. Was that part of the near instant attraction I felt for her? Something that set her apart from the rest of the sheep brought here to slaughter but also from the Careers like me and Glimmer. Or was it that every time I looked at her she looked back and me. Regardless, the first time our eyes met I felt something I have never felt before; a longing rather than lust, a desire to hold someone rather than simply fuck her.

The desire for something far beyond just sex has been something I have kept buried deep inside me, never letting it out and rarely even acknowledging it myself. After all, it's something for the future, once I have won the Games. I want someone. Someone forever. I want to fall in love with a girl and live happily ever after with her on Victor's Row. But that's for AFTER the Games. Not NOW for God's sake. But I can't help it, no matter how ridiculous it sounds, no matter how ridiculous it IS.

That night we both showed up in the darkness of the vacant training hall. It wasn't something we planned, it wasn't something we discussed. It just happened. Somehow we each knew the other would be there, drawn by that something I refuse to name that already was connecting us.

Oh I tried to make light of it even as I admitted how I was drawn to her; how I was determined to find her that night no matter what I had to do, no matter where I had to go. I tried to take control of her like I have so many other women. And deep down inside I rejoiced when she didn't let me, when she gave as good as she got. And she called my name and I called hers. I never do that. But the hunger was for HER, for Katniss Everdeen and I wanted her to know that. She did and she let me know she wanted me, Clove Honor.

The kisses were incredibly sweet. In the midst of our striving, our competition I realized that we weren't fucking. We were making love. And she knew it too. It was exhilarating, it was wonderful and it was as terrifying as anything I have ever known. Because there is no way this can end well. Any other time, any other place there might be a chance for us. But not here. Within two weeks one of us will be dead. At least. Both of us may be dead. Maybe that's best because my skin already crawls at the thought that it may come down to the two of us. What if I have to kill her? At that moment I hated the Capitol as I never have before. Because I found her finally and I can't help but lose her.

Somehow in all my musings and flashbacks my body seems to have forgotten what it was doing. A muffled protest from Glimmer brings me back to here and now. Without thinking I speed things up, wedging a hand between us so I can make sure to stimulate her clit, and mine, and bring this to a satisfactory close for both of us. Or at least for her. Well I won't mind getting off, I've never objected to an orgasm, but really I just want to be done with this. Because I don't give a shit about fucking Glimmer any more. I don't want to fuck any girl. I want to be making love to Katniss.

Somehow my flailing managed to set both of us off and we collapse. I'm as drained emotionally as physically as I stagger to my feet, nearly tripping over my slacks around my ankles and get dressed. Glimmer does the same. She doesn't offer a goodbye kiss and clearly doesn't expect one. She understands the rules. But I don't. Not any longer.

"Oh GOD what in the world am I doing?"

(To be continued)


	2. Interviews

Who Dares to Love? Chapter Two by patricia51

(Interviews)

(Katniss)

I stand in my gorgeous red gown watching the line shorten tribute by tribute in front of me while teetering slightly on my heels. As much as Effie drives me crazy I'm glad she insisted I practice in those ridiculously high ones. It makes these shorter ones that Cinna chose almost easy to get around in. But I'm glad that these are not a staple item of wear in District Twelve.

Glimmer is pretty. Nice legs. I sigh a little to myself. She certainly doesn't have any trouble walking in heels. Strutting is more like it. I can see why Clove admits Glimmer is usually her type. And even though I know that Clove DID have sex with the blonde tribute the other night I amazingly don't care. I'm not jealous. I'm not. I already know why she did. Clove was trying to deny what had already happened between us. And she failed. She admitted it to me.

This is so unbelievably confusing. Life and death on the line and no matter what is taking place my thoughts go to Clove. I can't stop thinking about her; wanting to touch her, to feel her against me. What will happen in the arena when that that happens? I'm in love and because of that I could die, break my promise to Prim because I don't focus on the dangers around me. I HAVE to concentrate.

And there she goes on to the stage. I nearly giggled a few moments ago watching her; her arms folded across her breasts, her face frozen in an expression that fairly shouted "I am SO bored with this crap! But then the moment her name is called her expression changes to sweet eagerness and she charms Caesar Flickerman and the audience alike.

She's already charmed me. Tonight the tough beautiful girl has been replaced by a gorgeous sophisticated woman. She's mouth-watering in a light kind of orange dress that falls to her feet but leaves her shoulders and arms bare and giving just a hint of the swell of the small firm breasts I know are hidden there. Her hair is piled on top of her head except for the long part usually draped down her back in a braid. Tonight it s gathered but loose and flows over her shoulder as though pointing the way to the rest of her body.

A vagrant thought crosses my mind. I wonder if she's wearing underclothes. I'm not. Cinna insisted they would break the flow of the dress I'm wearing. I trust him completely. It's not like he's trying to get me in bed. But a grin touches my lips as I consider how it might affect someone who is. Or has.

Caesar kisses Clove's hand and she is escorted from the stage in the other direction. She doesn't look back, at me at anyone. But I could see that she wanted to, I saw her slow down and her head start to turn this way but she stopped herself. Do I already know her that well? Or am I putting my thoughts into her actions or lack of them?

I manage to tear myself away from thoughts of Clove to watch the line shrink in front of me. I make mental notes about my fellow tributes. The redhead from District Five is cute. I missed her name. Well I won't be wooing her anyway. Tonight is the end of the training period. Tomorrow we go to the arena. Me and Clove. God I have got to stop thinking about her. Concentrate Katniss.

I go back to waiting, to thinking, to try to keep my mind from my turn up there except to recall Cinna's instructions to act like I'm talking to him and to be honest. I spend the rest of the time marveling at what's happened to me in the last few days. And for once that's has nothing to do with the Reaping or Prim or my volunteering or any of that. It all has to do with an irresistible urge after the first day of training. An irresistible urge called Clove.

My mind reels when I think of that night. Sure I've been attracted to other girls before. I've had a crush on Madge Undersee since I don't know when. Of course I've had a crush on Gale almost as long but that's neither here nor there. Well at least not now. All of that is another world right now. Maybe I'll have the opportunity to figure that world out. Maybe not.

I'm so immersed in my thoughts it comes as a surprise when Caesar calls for me. "The Girl of Fire!" he shouts and I am thrust out onto the stage. I wonder if she is watching?

I do my best.  
I find Cinna and answer the questions as though I was talking to him. I catch the hint from him and twirl, showing off the most elegant thing I will ever own. Unless of course I actually win the Games. Unlikely I know. Then that thought is pushed aside. Is she watching me?

Caesar leads me to talk about Prim and now I feel like perhaps I have finally touched the audience. That's good, touching them means sponsors. And I'm doing it by following Cinna's advice. I'm being myself. I hope that's going over well. With everyone.

I linger after my time is up and watch Peeta. He's good, funny, interesting. He'll draw a lot of sponsors. Caesar asks him about having a girl and he rather stammers about the subject and then about the girl of his dreams. A slight smile tugs at my lips. I know perfectly well he's had a monumental crush on Madge since our first days in school, a crush that dwarfs mine on her. He's forever following her with his eyes. I don't think he's ever managed to get up the nerve to speak to her. Now I wish he had. Because I know something he doesn't. She watches him too. A lot. It really put a crimp in any plans I might have ever been able to come up with to act on my own crush.

I sigh to myself. This just makes things even more confusing. Although Peeta has consistently underestimated himself I know he's very strong and his ability at camouflage is extraordinary. My hopes had been that if I died in the Games that perhaps he would win. If nothing else to remind his father that he promised to make sure Prim has enough to eat. No, I don't need to worry about that. Mister Mellark promised; he'll deliver. But I know Peeta would help too.

Now I think about a certain Career Tribute who actually DOES have a chance to survive this. If I fall, a very likely scenario I have to admit no matter what my promise to Prim, would my last hope be that she wins it? A chill runs through me. What if it ends up being just us? Either combination. Could I kill Peeta? Could I kill Clove? I dismiss the second thought with a snort that obviously is audible given that everyone around me looks at me. As if I'm any match for Clove. But then again, if I had a bow... I let the thought trail off.

I'm almost startled when I realize that the whole thing is over and we're being escorted back to the Tribute building. I walk slowly, darting glances around when I think I can get away with it unnoticed. There's no sign of her. I have no idea what I would say, what I would do, if I did see her.

Since that first night there hasn't been any chance to be with her. There hasn't been any chance to talk to her. Our mentors and the trainers and escorts have been taking up all of our time. That's hardly surprising. After all, it's their job, their duty to look after us and try somehow to help keep us alive. There's been no chance for me to slip away in the wild possibility she might be able to do it as well at the same time regardless of the fact we've had no communication. And it's not as if I can say "Gee I appreciate everything but can I have a little 'me time' so I can try to hook up again with this Career girl from District Two that I think I might be falling in love with?"

The whole group has gathered but it's not too long before an early night is announced. Once in my room I take my time getting out of my dress. I take it off slowly, inch by inch with my eyes closed. That way I can dream that my hands are actually hers, that she is undressing me. I keep them closed as I stretch out on the bed. Now it's her turn, now my hands are running up and down those bare shoulders and arms, that elegant neck. I can almost feel my arms around her, teasing her by playing with the bow on the front of her dress before untying it bit by bit until the orange fabric falls away and I see that she too skipped underclothes.

I hear noises out in the hallway and my roaming fingers stop what they have been doing. I spring from the bed and rummage for clothes. Just in time, for my modesty at least. The red-head Avox girl slips in. She takes the dress and hangs it up carefully while I slip into my soft loose yellow shirt that's just long enough to cover my butt and hide the dampness between my legs. She turns down the bed and I slide into it. For just a moment her hand touches mine and her eyes say "Good Luck". Then she is gone and I am alone.

Sleep. I need sleep desperately. There won't be much of it beginning tomorrow and every nod, every weary blink could be just the moment of inattention that gets me killed. It doesn't matter. I give up after a while. I snatch up a pair of black slacks, putting me in the same outfit I wore that first night I note to my own amusement. Once I am satisfied everyone in the suite is gone to bed I slip quietly up to the roof.

Peeta is there. Not a surprise, I'm sure he could no more sleep than I can. We talk for a while in hushed voices. I really am astounded at the depths he has. Maybe if things had been different he and I might have had a go of it. Of course that's neither here nor there now.

He stretches and tells me he'll see me in the morning. The door closes and now I m alone looking out of the twinkling lights of the Capitol. It's so beautiful but I know the darkness it masks and I hate it.

A throat clears behind me. Amazingly I don't even jump at the sound. Somehow I knew. I don't even need to turn around as she comes closer.

"I didn't think he would ever leave," Clove says.

"But he has," I reply and then we are in each other's arms.

(To be continued)


	3. Up on the Roof

Who Dares to Love? Chapter Three by patricia51

(Up on the Roof)

(Clove)

It's been driving me crazy when I don't see her and when I do see her it drives me even crazier. I see her but I can't touch her. Touch her? I want to run across the room and grab her, crush her in my arms and never let her go. And I don't even care that the entire idea is insane on so many levels that it leaves me shaking from head to toe.

I've tried my best to stop this. Following that one incredible night with her, a night that touched me in places I didn't even know I had, I panicked. I had no choice. I was seeing years of training and preparation going down the drain because I found I was irresistibly drawn to another Tribute. I knew perfectly well it was the kind of distraction that could get me killed. So I tried my best to bury those awakening emotions.

I had a wild night of sex with Glimmer; another Career Tribute who understands it's all in the name of stress relief. Didn't help. I surveyed the other female tributes. The red-head from District Five looked fuckable but she's an amateur. They fall in love which is a definite burden when you know one or the other or both of you is going to die, perhaps even kill the other. So she was out. Instead I've used my fingers and been so incredibly out of my mind I almost considered asking Cato to give me a whirl. Yuck! It's really not that I hate guys; they just don t do anything for me. The couple of times I tried sex with them were the most boring nights in my life.

Speaking of Cato, he is one of the reasons that I've got to pull myself together. The other two reasons are Glimmer and Marvel. Cato is already giving me sideways looks. I know him; he's come near to asking me if something is wrong. And I can't afford that. I can't show any weaknesses and believe me among Careers like the four of us emotional involvement is considered a weakness.

Yes we know that sooner or later we'll have to settle the question of who is the best. We all plan to be that last one standing. But until that point is reached the four of us will be allied, a team covering each other. Most of the other Tributes are sheep and we're the wolves but not all of them are going to be pushovers. I don't want to get picked off by some frantic loser who barely knows which end of a knife to stick in my back because Cato or one of the other two isn't looking out for me because they think I've lost my edge. That would be embarrassing; as well as fatal. It would be even more so if their abandonment of me deliberately or one of them stabs me in the back in the first few minutes after the horn.

So I pull myself together and stop acting like a love-struck female, even though I know that's exactly what I am. A miserable love-struck female without any hope at all of getting the girl. I practice fiercely, swagger and intimidate the poor hapless chosen victims. And I try to keep my eyes fixed to the front.

But I can't. Damn it I can't. I have got to look, to see if she is looking at me. I have the need, the hunger for our eyes to meet so if only for an instant I can imagine that everything is somehow going to turn out just fine. And as often as not she IS looking back or her eyes turn to me when I glance at her and my heart leaps.

I've even come up with an excuse for when I get caught. She got an eleven I remind Cato. And we don't have any idea of how, of what deadly skill she has that so impressed the Game Makers. So we have to keep an eye on her. It seems to work.

Of course I really DO wonder how she got that score. Whatever it is she holds it in tight. She s always at the traps and snares or the other survival stations. I wish I knew. But of course I can't ask her. I wouldn't even if we were alone together. I don't want her to think that this is all some game to me to ferret out her secrets.

I do manage to keep my cool, mostly anyway. At least up till the final night and the interviews.

My orange dress, all frilly and satin and lace, makes me feel incredibly uncomfortable. I really don't mind dressing up and looking all girly, it's helped me to seduce more than one other girl who would be put off by a more obvious and butch lesbian. But I just don't feel like it now. I'd rather be in my training uniform or anything else comfortable. But I know the importance of this for gathering up sponsors so when my name is called I paste a bright smile on my face and go out to charm Caesar and the audience.

I think I succeed. Well enough anyway. SO I get off and now I have the perfect reason for waiting around, for waiting for her. It's important to see how the others measure up, what they say and what they do. We've been taught to pick up clues as to skills and hidden talents. But I'm really not paying attention to the others. I'm waiting for Katniss.

Oh my GOD there she is. I had always thought that the idea of your heart skipping a beat because of some incredible sight was just stupid but I was wrong. Mine didn't just skip one beat; it stopped.

I just drink her in. She's more gorgeous than I have even dreamed even in the middle of the night. Her long hair on top of her head and her slender body clad in a red sparkling dress that fits to every curve of her. I can barely stop myself from running out on to the stage and seizing her. She twirls and I am aroused just at the slight glimpse of her legs and the expression on her face.

Then she talks about her sister and something that has been growing inside of me crystalizes. I come to a decision and file it away in the deepest reaches of my soul. I won't tell it to anyone, not even her. But calmness settles over me and I know my decision is correct; for her and for me.

All too soon it's over and they guide us back to the tower. We have a late snack before bed. I catch Cato studying me and meet his stare with an upraised eyebrow. He smiles grimly.

"I don't know what just happened but it's good to have you back." I nod.

It's off to bed but of course sleep eludes me, no matter how clear my mind is now. Then I remember what we were told about the tower and its features and I spring from under the covers. Hastily I dress in loose exercise clothing and slip from the suite. I find the entrance to the stairs and start up them. Eleven flights are no problem at all for me especially in my mood now. I'm not breathing hard at all when I reach the top and crack open the door.

There's murmur of voices so I move as quietly as possible into the shadows. One is Katniss the other must be her fellow District Twelve Tribute. I can't remember his name right now. But I'm deeply grateful to him a few minutes later when he bids her goodnight and leaves. She remains, looking out at the city.

I approach on bare feet. "I didn't think he would ever leave," I say softly.

Somehow she must have known I was there. She doesn't start, she doesn't jump. She simply turns around.

"But he has."

It takes forever and yet no time at all and we are together, my mouth seeking hers. The kiss is everything, warm and soft and passionate and wanting all at the same time. It connects us, joins us, makes us one. It goes on and on and yet I find the breath and the time to whisper to her.

"I love you Katniss."

"I know." She takes my face in both hands, the rough work hardened palms incredibly gentle against my cheeks and showers little sweet kisses all over. "I love you too Clove."

"But..." I start to say.

"Shhhhhh," she cuts me off and there is all the wisdom and warmth in the world in her voice. "I know that too." She continues as though she can read my thoughts in my eyes that she searches with her own. "But tonight let it just be us."

Her lips shift from my face to the side of my neck. They explore my skin, dancing over my throat and then back again, settling over my hammering pulse point. Her hands slip under my top and lift. I hold my arms over my head, regretting the loss of her kisses even for the instant it takes for her to not only rid me of my top but of hers as well.

I fumble at her slacks. They give way and fall around her ankles. She steps out of them while giving a tug on mine. Now not even thin cloth prevents the molding of our bodies together as we sink to the floor, needing nothing more than our discarded clothing to pillow us.

The other night our unbelievable attraction was tempered by a need to be in charge, to be in control. Tonight the only thing that matters is to be with her, to make her happy, to hear her cries of joy and share them with me and give mine back to her. I hold her tight, as tightly as she holds me. The urgency we feel now is to lose ourselves in each other.

Fingers graze, nipples harden, breath becomes short. Hearts beat as one, her dampness grows and mine grows with it as she presses to me and I press to her. I tighten my grip on her firm taut bottom and she grips my shoulder blades with an intensity that feeds the fire burning in me. Kisses are frantic as I build, as my Katniss builds as we come together in one incredible fusion that blends us together as we both explode with orgasms that would shatter us if we didn't have each other as a cushion. We float away together on a sweet cloud that wraps us away from the rest of the world and keeps us safe.

But eventually we come back to earth. Even then her arms hold me in a way I have felt before. Before I can stop myself I blurt it out.

"I never knew it could be like this."

The beautiful girl beside me giggles. "Are you trying to tell me you ve never done this before?"

Unbelievably I blush. There's something else new! I laugh softly. Such a night of new experiences. I touch her cheek, barely grazing the smooth skin with my fingertips.

"Not THIS. I admit it Katniss, I ve had sex before, perhaps too much but," I grope for the words, "but this is new to me. Completely."

"How?" she asks softly.

"Because I've never made love before," I tell her. "And I've never been in love before."

We lie together quietly. The glow of the city drowns out the stars overhead but I, but we, know the hour grows late. Every second is precious but the time we have together is about gone. Finally we dress and come together one last time.

When she reaches the door to the stairs I speak to her once more.

"Katniss? No matter what you think you see beginning tomorrow I want you to trust me. And know that I love you. Now. Always. Forever."

(To be continued)


	4. The Bloodbath

Who Dares to Love? Chapter Four by patricia51

(The Bloodbath)

(Katniss)

I thought that when I volunteered to take Prim's place that I was afraid. I thought all through the training program I was afraid. I was certain that waiting to go onstage with Caesar Flickerman before thousands of people was the most I have ever scared in my life. But they all pale to nothing compared to standing in this slowly rising tube.

When they woke us this morning my only regret was that I had not been able to see the sun rise. What is possibly, probably, my last day on Earth and I missed seeing the sun come up. Somehow I remained calm during the flight here, keeping Haymitch's last words in my mind like a mantra.

"You can do this. You can do this. You can do this."

It's strange that I started to fall apart when I reached the launch room and rushed into the wonderfully safe and comforting arms of Cinna. That's because I knew I would have to leave them. But I tried; I tried to maintain my composure, the more so because I didn't want to let Cinna down by letting my terror overcome me. Isn't that just about silly? But no, it's as good a reason as any.

But when the tube went up, cutting me off from him and started to rise to deposit me God only knows where except that sixty seconds after it stops I will be fighting for my life, I just about lost it. Only the rush of fresh air as the top of the tube opened and the appearance of the sun kept me from reaching the arena screaming in fear.

I take a deep breath and then another. The panic subsides, which is silly because the moment the real danger starts is getting closer with each tick of the clock. But I HAVE to control myself now or I'll be dead before the first minute of the Games passes.

Okay Katniss, focus. The fear doesn't disappear but it reaches a reasonable level. At the same time I find that it's sharpening my senses. I take a quick look around at my fellow tributes, noting where all the Careers are of course. All of them are straining at the lease, including Clove. But while they are focused on the Cornucopia I see Clove shooting glances around the circle. Across the expanse that will become the killing field in just seconds our gazes meet and hold. And I see in her eyes what I know is in mine.

We look away. We have to. Last night we could fantasize that there was a future for us. Now we can't. I switch to the Cornucopia and examine what is scattered around it.

According to Haymitch I am to run for the woods. But in order to survive I need a little help. So I scan the packs, looking for one that is not too small or too big, that might have the stuff in there that I will need to keep alive. It also has to be on a line I can reach, scoop up and go for the forest. I quickly decide on one and then look at the pile right in the mouth of the Cornucopia and my breath catches.

There it IS! Sitting right there, the most beautiful bow I have ever seen in my life along with a quiver of arrows. All polished silver and shinning it calls to me. I know it's for me and my attention now shifts to getting possession of it.

The countdown is now in single digits. I brace myself. I can run really fast. I can make it, grab that bow and be gone. Then because I know I will regret it for the probably very short rest of my life if I don't I look over once more at Clove. I do and she's looking at me.

What is she doing? I mean I know what she is doing; she's shaking her head frantically. Why? Oh GOD, she was watching me. She's telling me not to go for the bow.

The horn sounds and everyone is running. Everyone but me. I hesitate and now it's too late. I dance up and down undecidedly for a moment and then run for the pack I first marked in my mind.

(Clove)

It's all I can do now to scream across the field "No Katniss No. Don't!" But I don't dare. Everyone from Cato to the audience to the commentators would realize instantly what I was doing and why. Besides she might not hear me. But I have to warn her.

As soon as we came out of the tubes I started looking for her. I find her as she finds me. I hope our eyes say everything one more time. I believe hers do. Then it's time to look away.

I spot several packs right in the mouth that will be my first goals. I need to get armed immediately. I need to find knives. While I'm doing that I need to be sure that Cato will be covering me just like we planned. So I look past Katniss at him. Good, he's ready.

As my gaze sweeps back I see Katniss stiffen and freeze in place. She's staring at the Cornucopia like she could see a hovercraft there about to lift her away. What in the world has she seen?

One of the very first things they taught me about throwing knives was to develop the ability to judge distances and angles. If you can't then you can't hit your target. It's as simple as that. So I follow her line of sight to its target and now a lot becomes clear.

We, Cato and I and Marvel and Glimmer, had wondered what in the world Katniss showed the trainers that gave her that score of eleven. Now I know. Her gaze is locked onto that bow. The thoughts flash through my mind. District Twelve is the coal-mining district but she doesn't show any signs of that. So she's a hunter and probably a deadly shot with a bow. But she must NOT go for it. Because the other angle I pick out shows that on her dash to get that bow her path will cross Cato's. That can't happen. He won't be armed yet but it won't take but a second for him to snap that slender beautiful neck.

"Look at me Katniss looks at me!" I urge her mentally. The clock is running down. I try again, harder. "KATNISS!"

Whether the telepathy works or she just wants one last look she glances my way. As hard as I can manage I shake my head sideways, exaggerating the motion. She's still watching, and hopefully getting the message when the horn sounds and I'm off, the instincts my training has honed to a fine edge kicking in. Speed is my ally now. Speed and the most dangerous tribute of all covering my back. As terrible as it sounds right this moment the only way I can do anything to protect Katniss is to take care of myself first. I'm no use to her dead.

Ignoring the chaos breaking out around me I run right for the mouth of the Cornucopia. Fights are breaking out all around me. Out of the corner of my eye I see Cato with a sword and he's already finishing off some hapless tribute. Reassured that he's doing his part I fall to my knees right by several bags and packs.

Each Hunger Games is different. Thank God this isn't the deserted city again with nothing but bricks and rubble for weapons. This one follows the usual course which means that at least one of these packs will have just what I am looking for. And so it proves. The second pack I open has just what I'm looking for. With a glint in my eyes that promises nothing good for my fellow tributes I haul out a belt holding nearly a dozen knives. Knives of all kinds, from a little one with a wicked hooked tip up to a full sized combat knife with a serrated back. Perfect. I flip it around my waist, buckle it and snatch one of the in-between sized knives. I heft it. Perfect. I can throw this one and hit every time.

The fight at the Cornucopia is reaching its peak. I don't care. Let the bodies fall. Each one now is one that won't have to be dealt with later. I see Marvel using a spear on some girl. Too bad for her. I don't care as long as that girl isn't Katniss.

There she is. She's grabbed up a pack and is heading for the trees. Just exactly what she needs to be doing. Shooting glances to each side to make sure I'm not being targeted I watch her. She's quick. She'll make it. And then she trips and falls. She rolls over and I'm sure all she can see is the boy from District Nine standing over her with a battle axe raised over his head. I know she doesn't see me running as hard as I can towards her.

Fool. He takes a moment to savor his kill. That's always a mistake. Because before he can bring that axe down I sink my knife in his back and he falls. Pretty damn good from forty feet if I say so myself.

Katniss was squirming back on her hands and knees so his body, and more importantly the axe, falls harmlessly to the ground. She sees the knife in his back and looks up at me.

Obviously she can't say "thanks" or give any indication that she knows I did that to save her life. In fact, I have an idea. I snatch the combat knife from my belt and throw it, trusting in my abilities. Perfect. The blade buries itself in the ground beside her. I can claim to have misjudged if anyone wonders and asks when in fact it went right where I wanted it to go. Pasting a scowl on my face I turn and jog back to the Cornucopia where my fellow Careers are finishing off everyone who didn't have sense to run for it.

(Katniss)

For a moment I can only sit here in shock and amazement. The shock is that I'm still alive. The amazement is that Clove really IS as good as she appeared to be in training. Our eyes meet. Her gaze flicks to the woods and then back to me. I give a tiny nod, snatch the knife and then spring to my feet. I run as hard as I can towards the cover of the forest, slinging the pack over one shoulder as I go.

I keep going, following Haymitch's instructions to put as much distance as possible between me and the Cornucopia. I don't let anything stop me now. Not colliding with the girl from District Five; not falling down a hill. I don't stop until I'm nearly out of breath. Then I sit and take stock of my situation, examining the contents of my backpack which includes neither water nor food. Well I can fix that and by the time dark falls over the arena I have filled my canteen and used my trapping skills and my new knife to get food. I stamp out my fire and find a tree to climb.

I tie myself to the branch. I watch the sky as the anthem plays and the dead tributes get their last showing. Now there's nothing to do but relive the events of the day. Over all of the scenes, the sights, the sounds that I will never forget is Clove. Clove warning me with her head shake, Clove saving my life by killing the boy who was about to do just that to me, Clove throwing me the knife that has already proved so useful. I fix her face in my mind, close my eyes and go to sleep.

(To be continued)


	5. Meeting by Moonlight

Who Dares to Love? Chapter Five by patricia51

(Meeting by Moonlight)

(Clove)

I stifle a yawn and blink my eyes. Well it's been a long day to say the least. And I didn't get much sleep last night. A smile tugs at my lips as I remember exactly why.

That smile fades away as the four of us continue on through the night time woods. We're hunting, looking for other tributes and when we find them we have every intention of killing them. What if the next one we find turns out to be Katniss? What will I do? I made myself a promise the other night and I intend to keep it. I just don't know how.

As was expected we had left the immediate area of the Cornucopia once the blood bath was over so the Game Makers could retrieve the bodies. The cannons sounded shortly after and the four of us returned and began to take stock of our supplies. Quite a lot of them. We decided to move them closer to the lake so we would have a source of water. Then we rested so we could spend the night on the hunt.

Each of us took a turn keeping watch. I'm not sure I trust Glimmer at that. Normally after the first fight the survivors scattered and are no threat to the careers. But you never know when one might sneak back. Particularly I worry about Thresh, the big guy from District Eleven. I saw the weapon he grabbed and how he took down a tribute with a spear as handily as Cato could have. He went off in a direction no one else took, one that could allow him to come back unobserved. I don't think he will but as our mentors taught us "don't rely too much on what you think your opponents will do. Expect the unexpected". So Glimmer's nodding off worries me.

Not that there's anything I can do about it although the temptation is there to go ahead and get rid of her now. But it's a little early for that. Plus she's cozied up to Cato and he likes a warm bed partner out her in the wild. He's deadly but he doesn't always think with the big brain. I'll have to watch that as we get closer to the end. I always figured it would be the two of us squaring off at the end but under the influence of that big boobed blonde he might decide to take me out before her. None of that will be happening until we're closer to the end though. Doesn't mean I won't keep an eye on them.

Twilight comes and we head out. Part of our training, in District One as well as Two, is moving quietly through the forest in daylight or night. We often stop to look and listen. For the majority of the night nothing happens. Then Glimmer spots a wavering yellow light through the trees. Some idiot has lit a fire!

Oh damn. What if it's Katniss? I'm really not ready to take on the other three just yet. Or really at all. I'll have to get Cato first, that's a given and then see about the others. Marvel is more dangerous but Glimmer has the bow that Katniss had her eye on. I saw her shoot, she's so-so with it but that does give her greater range than I can throw.

Even as these thoughts run through my mind we are all slipping up on the fire starter and if no one notices that I've fallen slightly behind and have a knife ready in each hand, well that's all the better.

Of course it's not Katniss and I should have known she would have better sense than to post a "here I am come and kill me sign" like that fire is. It's the District Eight girl I think. Or maybe Seven. Regardless she just sits there with her mouth open in shock while Cato offers Glimmer his sword. You can bet Katniss would have done more than give a single scream before Glimmer cut her down.

Marvel picks up her pack and dumps its contents on the ground. Nothing there we need. Cato mentions we need to clear out so they can pick up the body so we start back towards the camp. We have gone only a short distance when I see something on the ground and my blood runs cold.

(Katniss)

I can't believe that someone almost in my lap is all but jumping up and down and shouting "here I am" with a fire in the middle of the night. I know it's cold and probably whoever is out there doesn't have a sleeping bag. Too bad.

As I'm laying here contemplating murder I jerk upright at the scream coming from the fire. It was a girl. And obviously "was" is the operative word. My hand finds the knife that Clove threw to me and I grip it tightly as I hear first footsteps and then laughing voices coming my way. It's them.

I remain as still as possible, barely breathing as the group passes right underneath my tree branch. First comes Marvel, swaggering as always. My heart leaps as Clove follows; then almost stops as she suddenly halts, her lowered eyes riveted on something. She casually steps out of the way of Cato and Glimmer. Almost imperceptibly she quickly kicks something farther into the brush.

"What is it?" I hear Cato ask.

"Shouldn't we have heard the cannon by now?" Clove replies.

"We should have."

"I know she's dead. I stuck her right," Glimmer declares.

"You all go on. I'll check." Without waiting for an answer Clove starts back towards the fire. Marvel shrugs and heads off. Glimmer and Cato watch both ways until they seem to feel they're alone.

"When are you going to do that little bitch?" Glimmer rubs her breast against Cato's arm as she half whispers and half blows in his ear. "She gives me the creeps."

"Not yet," Cato replies with a grin as he reaches down with the hand not gripping the sword and squeezes her butt. "There's still time and we may need her skills before the end. Don't worry though; I'll do her for you."

They move on. I wait, my heart pounding until I see Clove's slender form slipping back down the path. Before I can say anything she stops right under me, looks up and whispers. "They're gone."

I don't hesitate. I don't think. I snatch at the quick release loop I tied on the rope holding me on the branch and drop lightly beside her. We don't exchange any words right away. We can't because we're in each other's arms in an instant and the kisses are too frantic to allow for words.

It's a ridiculous thought to have at this moment but I have it anyway. Now I know that I can love and hate at the same time, in the exact same moment. I know without any doubt that I love Clove. And I know that I hate the Capitol; hate it with a burning rage because no matter what happens the two of us will inevitably be separated forever in just days at the most. Then I throw those thoughts to the wind and concentrate only on her.

"You need to be careful," she chides me quietly. "Your pack must have been open because I found fresh cooked something or other right there under your branch. I knew you were up there."

"Rabbit," I answer automatically. "DAMN!" I'm upset with myself for two reasons. Not only did I leave a sign as to my location but I lost food and this isn't called "The Hunger Games" for no reason at all. Then I push that aside for something more important.

"Clove," I say urgently. "Glimmer and Cato are going to try to kill you. Or at any rate Glimmer is urging him to do it and he told her he would when the time was right."

"Well I knew THAT was going to happen," she replies with utter calm. "It's just a matter of time. But I don t think that time has come. Not yet. Rest assured I will be alert and watchful and when the time comes we'll see who ends up dead. I don't think it will be me."

(Clove)

By now I know that any cover that Katniss and I had has been blown wide open. I can practically hear the cameras being zoomed in on us. While alliances of all kinds form during the games I can't recall any that I ve ever seen that involve a Career and a non-Career, much less two girls. Much less so much more than just watching each other's backs and wiping the competition before turning on each other.

The audience must be breathless. Of course I am too. My God she is so beautiful.

I act. I pin her against her tree, my lips meeting hers again and my hands searching. One finds her breast and the hardness of her nipple under shirt and underclothes is still unmistakable. The other slips into her pants and finds her sex, so wet and eager.

I say I pin her but she has me just as much as I have her. Her touches are as wild and as passionate as mine. We have no time, no time to be slow and please each other, no time to undress and explore the body of the woman I love or let her do the same for me. At any moment we could be interrupted. Cato could return. Another tribute could find us. The Game Makers might end this themselves. SO all we can do is take what we can snatch right this moment.

But isn't that how it has been, how it will be? Unspoken is the thought that there is only one ending. So we touch, strain together, shower kisses over every exposed inch of the other's skin until we both quake and slump against each other.

Three times. That's all we have had. But those three times are more than some people get in a lifetime. So I will take it. They fill me more than my entire life has so far.

I kiss Katniss once more and touch her face.

"Remember your promise to Prim," I tell her as I slip away, hearing the faint sounds of her climbing her tree again. I don't tell her about my own promise. Aftedr all that was made to myself. But I will keep it, one way or another.

(To be continued)


	6. Driven

Who Dares to Love? Chapter Six

(Driven)

(Katniss)

I lay in the bushes as motionless as I can manage, ignoring the throbbing in my side. I crept up here as carefully as I could from my hiding place in a cave down by the stream over an hour ago. Now, shivering in the cold air I wait, my eyes fastened on the front of the Cornucopia.

God the last several days blur through my mind. Since the first night of the Games I've seen Clove once. Of course that was when the Careers were chasing me after I barely escaped the fireball assault of the Game Makers. Once again I was up a tree by the time she came into sight but I certainly wasn't about to get down out of it this time to be with her.

I tried to keep from staring at her. I wondered how the audience was taking all this in now that they know we are lovers. Poor Haymitch. I know that the affair probably isn't playing too well back in District Twelve. We don t usually have much use for Careers. "Capitol lapdogs" we tend to call them.

Still, someone must be watching and approving. Otherwise I wouldn't have got that tub of medicine that night once darkness had nearly fallen, the one that took away the pain of my burns and overnight healed me enough to be able to climb up and cut loose the tracker-jacker nest to fall on my pursuers. In fact considering how expensive that medicine must be a number of people must have contributed to it. So maybe they approve or in the case of the Capitol citizens are at least excited by Clove and my relationship.

Maybe they've picked up on the more subtle ways we've looked out for each other. When the Careers clustered under the tree, snarling like a pack of rabid animals, Clove hung back, her eyes measuring the distance between her and her fellow hunters' backs. She must have felt she could take them all because when she lifted her eyes to meet mine she gave the tiniest nod.

Not that I pushed it. I stayed well up well Cato couldn't reach me and Glimmer couldn't get a good shot. When they finally gave up I was able to rest and when they camped Haymitch sent the medicine. During the night I would awake sometimes to see the flickering firelight reflected in a pair of familiar watching eyes.

Early in the morning while all were asleep I managed to maneuver enough to throw pieces of bark at Clove and wake her while the others still slept on. I pointed to the tracker-jacker nest I had seen the previous evening, held up the knife she had thrown to me and made a sawing motion. She nodded and while I climbed to the branch she gathered her stuff and got ready. When the nest fell she was able to get away with no more than a couple of stings; in fact fewer than I got I believe. Glimmer wasn't so lucky. I ended up with her bow.

Having to use that bow haunted me at first. Yes I dropped the tracker-jacker nest on the Careers and the multiple stings killed Glimmer, but I could disassociate myself from that, although I sort of wonder why I would bother. She would have cheerfully killed me. But when I shot Marvel, who was standing in triumph over that little girl Rue's body, I did it deliberately and intentionally and I was glad to see him fall. Of course part of that was self-preservation. Had I allowed him to recover his spear I would have been the next target.

But afterward when I looked from his sprawled body to Rue's curled up like a sleeping baby animal and back the first rush of the almost gloating satisfaction I had felt fled. I realized that they were both victims, victims of the Capitol and now I knew what anger meant. Deep in my heart I vowed that if I survive this it will just be the beginning of something to bring the corruption of the government down.

Of course I have to survive first and that's going to be quite a trick. Two days I got caught in a multi-sided battle that the Game Makers drove us into, flushing everyone out of hiding.

I had been checking snares I had set up around a hiding place I had chosen under the trailing braches of a willow tree when I had heard a deep snarl behind me. Spinning around had given me a quick glimpse of something that looked like a cross between a wild dog and something out of nightmares that gave it a huge mouthful of long razor sharp teeth and spikes like a studded collar that were growing from its neck. I hesitated not at all. I ran.

Fortunately I had enough sense that I had left nothing in my hideout. My pack was on my back and my bow was slung over my shoulder with the quiver of arrows. I had my knife in my hand but I was under no illusions as to the chances of my success at fighting the obvious Game Makers mutt hand to hand. So I ran HARD while looking for someplace I could climb to get out of its reach.

The creature nipped at my heels, staying right behind me, so close I could feel its hot breath on my skin. Twice it tore at my pack and once its teeth caught the heel of my left boot. I saw trees and even rock bluffs I could have scaled but to stop or even slow for the instant I needed to start climbing would have meant it would have me.

By the time the woods opened up I was gasping for air and reeling unsteadily as I ran. Sometime during my flight I had realized that I was being herded. As long as I went in a certain direction the mutt stayed behind me, dropping back slightly. But if I veered to either side for anything more than to avoid a tree it closed from the side and made me go back the way it wanted me to. I knew I was being driven towards other Tributes. After all, that's the fun of it, watching us kill each other.

So I wasn't surprised when I burst into the clearing to see other human forms appearing from different directions. Humans familiar and just as out of breath and near exhaustion as I was. I looked back and my pursuer was gone. The shapes that had been chasing the others disappeared as well. But it left me, Foxface, Thresh, Peeta and the boy from District Three who had originally been helping the Careers until someone blew up their food supply, leaving him just another mouth to feed at which time he wisely took off.

For a moment I was paralyzed. It was a good thing the District Three boy went for Foxface and Thresh and Peeta went for each other while I stood there slack-jawed. But I rallied, loaded my bow and covered first one tribute and then the other.

Poor Foxface. But then it could only be her own fault that this late in the game she still wasn't armed. She turned to run and the Three boy ran her through with a spear before she got more than three steps in her flight. He turned towards me and now I was glad I had the bow. He went down as fast as Marvel had with an arrow through his throat.

I certainly didn't wait to admire my shot. Good thing. I heard the footsteps coming towards me and spun around just in time to almost dodge Thresh. Or rather I dodged him but the wicked curved hook of the weapon he was wielding brushed my side, cutting my shirt.

Somehow as I fell I held on to my bow. After my last shot I had automatically loaded another arrow and fired as I rolled over. I hit Thresh in the shoulder, not a very good shot by my usual standards but enough to stagger him. I kept rolling until I came up on one knee and armed my bow again. And he was gone.

Quickly I scanned the area. Foxface was clearly dead as was the District Three boy. But Peeta was on his knees clutching his stomach. Blood was seeping from between his fingers.

I hesitated. Peeta was technically my foe after all, as was every other tribute. But still I just couldn't ignore someone from my own district. Keeping an eye on the surrounding forest I ran to him. Or rather I tried. My side spasmed in pain. When I looked at the hand I had instinctively grabbed the spot with it came away red. Thresh's weapon had cut more than just my shirt. It didn't look too, TOO bad though. It was a nasty gash but it ran along my ribs which had kept it from going too deep.

I still managed to make my way over to Peeta. As I got to him he toppled over with a groan. I settled down beside him and made myself look. His wound was just as bad as it looked. How he was still alive I couldn't imagine. Still, I tried. I cut strips from his jacket and tried to bind the gaping cut.

His hand shot to mine. "No. There's nothing you can do for me Katniss. Use them for yourself. Take anything you can use from my pack."

I wanted to insist. This was the boy who had saved my life, which meant he saved Prim's and my mother's as well. But I looked again and I knew he was right. He was fading fast and there was nothing I could do for him. I tried to make him as comfortable as possible and gave him so water. Then I waited, holding his hand. No one should have to die alone.

While I waited I ran through the statistics. I had been keeping a close watch on the dwindling number of tributes. Everyone left had been here. Everyone except Clove and Cato. Where were they?

(Clove)

I hurled a knife. The mutt toppled over, the hilt sticking out from one eye. It was dead before it hit the ground but that didn't keep it from raking the air with its claws and snapping its teeth.

I stepped back. Again. Without taking my eyes from the pile in front of us my hands quickly checked my belt. I was running low. Damned low. I could afford two more throws and then I would have one knife left for close and personal defense. I don't care for that although I am very capable at hand to hand. But all my training has been against other humans, not mutts that could rip me apart with a single stroke of their claws before I could hit a vital spot.

It's a damn good thing Cato and I had still been postponing our showdown. If we hadn't the one that would have come out on top would be dog meat by now. Or mutt meat I guess. As good as we each are neither of us could have handled this pack alone.

We had known something was happening. We had heard the howls from different places and followed the sounds as they closed on some central point. Obviously the other tributes were being driven together. But what about us?

Ask a stupid question I guess. With almost no warning at all they sprung out of the very ground at us. I have no idea how many went after the others but there were nearly a dozen ion the pack that came for us.

We didn't have time to run far. But we remembered a rock facing that we were able to reach. Cato stood slightly in front of me and demonstrated exactly how good he really is with that sword. I crouched on a shelf about a foot or so up the rock face and started throwing as soon as the mutts came in range.

It was close. The last couple of the creatures reached us. Cato was overthrown by their rush. My last two throwing knives wounded the each of the pair but weren't mortal. So I ended up diving under the one that leaped for me and stabbing it in the belly. As it died it caught my leg in its jaws. Cato's left shoulder was ripped almost all the way open by the claws of his attacker even as he pinned it to the ground with a desperate stab.

But then it was over and we were both alive albeit sorely wounded and hurting. We listened to the cannons fire. Three more gone. That meant two survived whatever happened to the others.

While I tried to clean the teeth marks deep in my leg and bandage myself and Cato's shoulder all I could only think of one thing.

"Is Katniss still alive?"

(To be continued)


	7. The Feast

Who Dares to Love? Chapter Seven by patricia51

(The Feast)

(Clove)

Now I know why this is the Hunger Games. My stomach rumbles so loudly I fear that it can be heard all across the huge open space around the Cornucopia. And I shiver in the damp cold, the dew dripping from leaves of the bushes I am hiding in. Even Cato can't completely stop his teeth from chattering. I definitely can hear him and occasionally the bushes covering him shake.

Of course since we're both running fevers none of that is particularly surprising. We should have known that the mutt's teeth and claws would deliver infections. I'm sure they were deliberately designed for that. Just as I suspect the Game Makers found a way to detonate the mines protecting our supplies. It wasn't done by another tribute. I know I was blown to the ground when it happened and I had a perfect view of the whole area. Not even Katniss could have made a shot from somewhere I couldn't have seen her.

Katniss. Never have the hours passed as slowly as they did two days ago while I waited for the nightly broadcast of the fallen. Would she be among them? Three had died. Two lived. Which category did she fall in? Even the hours spent lurking here, my leg pulsating, my stomach empty, has not been so long or so full of dread.

I suppose in one way it's funny. That entire day I could only consider the two possibilities. If she lived that was one thing. I still had a purpose; to follow up on the promise I had made to myself. But if she was dead than what was I going to do? And what might be amusing to anyone who knew my thoughts I could only come to one conclusion. If she was dead than I could only revert to my original objective, the one I had been aiming towards for years. I would have to win the Games.

When the anthem began to play my heart stopped. I don't think it started again until all three dead tributes were shown. The sky went dark and I began to live again. Of course that won't be for very long. Perhaps.

By the next morning we were both showing the effects of the mutt attacks. Cato's shoulder was obviously swollen with infection and the bite marks on my leg were already turning a ghastly shade of green. Gangrene was setting in so fast the teeth had to have injected me with something.

No doubt something had happened to Katniss and to Thresh as well. When Claudius Templesmith's booming voice invites us all to a feast at the Cornucopia he doesn't need to repeat or cajole anyone. He knows we all desperately need something. So when darkness falls Cato and I make our way to the hiding places we have decided on and wait grimly through the cold and wet of the night.

This is it. Morning is coming. As best as I can I get ready. Springing up is out of the question. If I'm lucky I'll be able to hobble to the where we expect the feast to appear.

The first rays of the sun are spreading over the Cornucopia. Any moment now. I desperately search the surrounding forest.

Katniss where are you?

(Katniss)

The ground rumbles. It splits and a table lifts into view. Three bags sit on it; none larger than wrist bag.

No one hangs back. None of us can afford to do that. The first one to the table will be able to grab all the bags. As best as I can I stagger out, my side hurting with every step. And my three competitors lurch into view and I have to keep myself from screaming at the sight of Clove.

My God she's dying! She's fifty feet from me and I can smell the corruption that's taking over her leg. She drags it behind her as she falls. And being Clove she crawls on, determination written all over her face.

To my right Cato has come out and he looks nearly as bad as Clove. Thresh looks better although the arrow wound seems to be bleeding through the hasty bandage he put on it. But although he moves better than the rest of us he's farther away and Cato intercepts him.

I charge the table as best as I can. Ignoring the other bags I snatch up the one marked "Two". I tear it open and find the hypodermic needle marked "Clove". As quickly as I can I head for her, pulling off the protective cap and press the plunger enough to make sure the air is out.

"No Katniss NO!" she cries out. "Get your bag. Please."

Behind me I hear a scream. Someone has won. I don't have time to look over my shoulder to see who it is. I grab her arm, jam the needle into a vein like I've seen my mother do on the rare occasions she had access to medications beyond those she makes herself.

A stray thought intrudes among the chaos. I always tried to find an excuse to flee the house when my mother doctored a patient. Prim, sweet Prim who cried at everything, could manage to stay and tough hunter Katniss would run. But I had to stay occasionally and now I'm glad I did.

(Clove)

What the hell is she doing? She ignored her own bag to rummage in mine and now she's coming to me. She can't! I can see the blood leaking from her. It's dripping through whatever she has wrapped around her. I tell her to stop but she ignores me and kneels beside me to give me my shot.

I stare past her. Cato and Thresh are dueling, their weapons clanging. But then Cato drops to one knees and thrusts. Thresh is too slow and the blade sinks into him. He screams and falls. Cato turns and the look on his face as he takes us in tells me that the moment has arrived. All bets are off and he's coming for us both.

(Katniss)

I see Clove look past me. Then she looks up at me.

"Cato. He's coming."

I turn, still on my knees. He's coming indeed and the hate in his eyes is no less frightening than the blood dripping from his sword. Unable to rise I scramble on my hands and knees for my bow. He speeds up. I hear a groan from Clove and sense movement from her.

I know that this moving has pulled loose the wound in my side and I'm bleeding profusely again. The shock is making me dizzy. I load an arrow and fire but it sails harmlessly past him. The next one is on target but he bats it away with his sword and then does the same thing to a knife that spins at him from behind me. God he IS just as dangerous and deadly as he seemed back in the training hall.

Clove throws another knife. Low this time. When he shifts his sword to block it I fire again. I miss his throat but the arrow drives into his wounded shoulder. It must hurt for I never imagined that Cato would scream in pain. But he staggers on, raising his sword for a blow I can't avoid. I'll never get my bow armed again in time so I snatch my last arrow and hold it as though it was a stabbing weapon. Then he's on me.

(Clove)

Oh my God he's reached her. I fumble frantically for a knife and then realize that I am out of them. I can't believe it but I lost track. But that doesn't matter. Then I see the hilt of the one I threw to Katniss sticking out from her belt in back. I've never prayed for anything in my life but now I beg God for one last burst of strength. Ignoring the agony in my leg I lunge for the knife.

(Katniss)

Cato reels above me like he was drunk. His eyes bore into mine. The sword starts down and all I can think of is that broke my promise to Prim. Well, I tried. I won't close my eyes though. I stare at him, unable to rise from my knees.

But before the blade reaches me there's a tug at my belt and I am suddenly slammed to the ground as another body covers me. Stunned I can only lie there and watch as Clove straddles me. She screams as I actually SEE Cato s sword cut into her shoulder. But her other arm shoots out, her hand gripping the knife she threw to me, the knife she took back from me. It sinks all the way into Cato's body and he folds and falls. His eyes widen as though he can't believe what happened and then those eyes go blank. He's dead.

Somehow I manage to get back on my hands and knees and crawl to Clove. She has fallen to the ground, her face turned towards the sky. Unbelievably when she sees me she smiles.

One look is all I need. The terrible wound Cato delivered is mortal. Nothing I can do can stop her life from leaking away. I pull her into my lap.

"Clove what did you do?" I sob.

"What I promised myself I would," she replies, still smiling even as she coughs up blood. "I promised myself that you would win the games and I have kept my promise."

"Why? Why would you promise such a thing?"

Her hand lifts, trembling and bloody. I capture it and hold it to my cheek. She strokes my skin.

"Because. Because I have never loved anyone before you and no one has ever loved me. No one else ever would have given me that shot before her own. But you did." She coughs again and it's obvious she has only seconds left to live, "I love YOU."

"I love you too Clove," I tell her.

"I know. And that knowledge has made all this worthwhile. Living without you would be empty. If I had won I would have had no one but you have your sister and your mother and friends who care for you. Believe me when I tell you that for the first and only time in my life you have made me happy."

"Please don't die Clove," I beg her in the most futile action of my entire life.

"Remember me," she whispers and then she is gone. There's a smile on her face though; a smile of happiness . The cannon fires three times. I gently lay her on the grass as the voice of Claudius rings around me.

"Ladies and gentlemen I present the winner of the Seventy-fourth Annual Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen!"

They will be coming for me I know. They will doctor me and clean me and present me before the cheering crowds. But I have one more minute, a minute to look down at the girl I loved and lost and make HER a promise. A promise that somehow, someway I WILL destroy this abomination called the Hunger Games and bring this entire rotten society crashing to its knees.

"I will always remember you," I tell her.

(The End)

(I realize that this is not the ending that probably most of you, including me, were hoping for. I tried to write it differently but all I can say is this is the only way the story could end. The characters wouldn't allow anything else.)


End file.
